Two Of A Kind
by Dark Goddess1
Summary: Logan has finally met his match, a female with powers like his. He chases her around the country, intrigued, but is she really after him or does she have other intentions? And why is she being so elusive?
1. The Tigress Spots Her Prey

"Two Of A Kind"

    A Wolverine/Tigress Romance Fanfiction

Author's Note: Okay people, this is my very first X-Men related fan fiction, so be gentle. If I go off a little, please remember that I'm new to this particular fandom, ok? Now the only reason why I placed this in the movie section is because it takes place in the movie universe, not the comic one, so be kind, ok? Now I'm very proud of this, for I've spent the last week working on it.  Okay, now Tigress is an original mutant character I dreamed up after viewing the first X-Men movie.

Prologue: "The Tigress Spots Her Prey"

   It was close to midnight and a full moon shone down on the grounds of the Xavier Institute For the Gifted and it was almost completely silent and still on the grounds. _Almost. _

     The only signs of movement was in a tree directly outside of the bedroom of the mutant that the X- Men called Logan, alias Wolverine. Suddenly, a shadowy figure, a shadowy _female shaped_ figure landed on a branch that was very close to his window and watched it with wide eyes…wide, cat shaped, amber colored eyes.  Eyes that grew wider the moment Logan himself strolled into the room, dressed in a towel and drying off his hair, which he has just washed in the shower. 

            The expression in her eyes grew lust-filled and hungry when she saw him and they grew hungrier as she watched him get ready to turn in for the night. As she watched him, she crept closer to his window, branch by branch, trying not to fall down.  Then her eyes became filled with a pure, animal, lust and she smiled, revealing her white teeth, complete with a pair of sharp, white feline-type fangs.  The smile was seductive, and so was the expression in her eyes, which changed into that seductive expression when she saw that Logan was muttering darkly to himself. 

            "It won't be long, now Logan." She said to herself. "It won't be long now until I finally catch you and when that day comes, and it will come soon, I will make you mine…forever. You just wait. "  Then, she giggled to herself, never taking her eyes off Logan, the entire time.


	2. Wolverine Meets Tigress

Chapter One: Wolverine Meets Tigress

Now, it was a very rare occasion indeed when someone could watch Logan and not have him noticing or sniffing them our. So, it was a little strange that the girl could watch Logan as close as she was and not have him sniffing her out. She already knew that Logan would not be able to tell where she was unless she got too close to the window. That was her first mistake. She got too close and as a result, he sniffed her out.

Logan had just taken a shower and her was getting ready to turn in for the night. Now, he was getting dressed for bed and muttering to himself about what a dick Cyclops was when it came to Jean and just about everything else, when his keen hearing alerted him to movement outside of his window, in the very tree that the girl was perched in, watching him with eager, hungry eyes. The branch on which she was currently occupying was right next to his window, even though she was hidden from sight. The problem was that she wasn't hidden from his sense of smell or from his hearing. 

Logan turned to the window. When he didn't see anything, he figured that it was just a breeze blowing the branch against the other branches. Then, he heard a rustling sound and he knew that it could not be the wind. There was somebody watching him. Then, his keen sense of smell picked up on an unfamiliar scent. He sniffed once, then twice, before he picked up on the fact that there wasn't a human outside, but a mutant… a _female _mutant to be more specific, Then, he knew that the girl had to be in the tree directly outside of the window. 

__

But how could she have gotten so close without me noticing? He thought to himself, walking over to the window. _Maybe that's her mutant power: stealth._

The girl knew that she was caught, but she was so scared that she froze on her branch, afraid to even breathe. She stayed right there until Logan came to the window and looked directly into her eyes.

All of a sudden, Logan found himself staring through the glass and directly into a pair of wide, bright and frightened amber colored, cat-shaped eyes that only got wider when she saw him looking at her. He froze for about a second. Then he growled deep in his throat. Then, a loud "snikt" –like sound sliced through the silence of the room as his retractable adamantium claws extracted themselves from the backs of his hands, sharp and dangerous. 

The girl wasn't about to stick around and get sliced and diced as a result of being stupid, so she leapt away from the window as fast as she could force herself. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough to keep Logan from pursuing her. He backed up, and ran towards the window, throwing himself out of it, sending glass everywhere. He landed expertly on a branch and using her scent to guide him, took off after his "stalker"

The girl, whoever she was, expertly remained very elusive for about twenty minutes before Logan realized that he'd lost her and gave up, jumping out of a tree and onto the ground below.

"Giving up so soon, Logan?" a female voice asked, teasingly. "That's not like you. That's not like you at all. "

The voice caused Logan, who was turning starting to go back inside, stop dead in his tracks. He bore his claws again. "Who's there?" he asked into the trees. "Show yourself!"

"Now, now, let's not get violent." The voice said coyly. " "I won't hurt ya. You already know that. You can sense that I haven't come here with dangerous intentions. Besides, why do something so soon when there is so much you don't know about me and so much that you want to know?"

She was right and he knew it. So, he retracted his claws. "Who are you and what do you want with me?" he asked.

"Well, I don't want anything _from_ you, Logan." The voice replied in a singsong tone. "What I'm after and what I actually want is _you_."

He didn't believe this, not a word of it. "Me?" he asked in disbelief. 

"Uh-huh" she replied in a tone that sounded like she was smiling. "I want _you. _You and all your rugged manliness, your animalistic sex drive, your insatiability, your strength, your gloriously muscular body and of course, I want those claws." Logan was getting the feeling that she was smiling a seductive smile the entire time.

"Show yourself. " he said. "I want to get a good look at you, whoever you are. Or I can have Jean come out here and read your mind and then we'll find out who you are."

"Oh, come on, Logan." The voice was exasperated. "Don't be that way! Why do you think of her? She'll never be yours. And besides, why settle for a psychic mutant…." The voice trailed off as Logan heard the a rustling, followed by a whooshing noise as a black shadow leaped off a branch of a tree, jumped over him like some sort of acrobat and landed gracefully and unharmed behind him.

When he got a good look at her, he could barely believe his eyes. Standing behind him was the most beautiful mutant girl he'd ever laid eyes on. She was tall, slender and had glorious curves; all clad in a black cat suit that clung to her like a second skin, with lovely high-heeled boots. She had long, shiny black hair, mocha colored skin, long black fingernails and amber eyes that were shaped like the eyes of a cat. It took him a minute to realize that she was the mutant who had been watching him. His jaw dropped. 

Wearing a seductive smile on her lovely face, she winked at him. The next thing he heard was a loud "snikt" sound slicing through the air and the next thing she saw was that she had five adamantium claws coming out of her hands.

"…When you can have a mutant who is just like you?" she purred.

"Oh my God" he murmured, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Hello there, Logan." She purred, drawing her claws back in. "It's so nice to finally see you up close. My GOD, you're even sexier in person. You're like a living, breathing incarnation of Mars, the Roman god of war. It just makes me feel hot all over. "

"Who the fuck are you and how the fuck do you know my name?" Logan asked, finally regaining his bearings.

"Now, that's no way to speak to me, but I'll let it pass because I'm so intrigued by you." She said. "And I won't tell you how I know what I know, because then, there'll be no intrigue, no mystery. I like that sort of thing, you know."

Logan wasn't quite sure about her, but he gave her the benefit of the doubt. Besides, she made him feel weird. "Why do I get the feeling that I've been looking for you my entire life?"

"Because, we're two of a kind, you and I." She cooed seductively. "We were destined to find each other using our instincts and our heightened senses. You and I, we are so alike. We even have some of the same powers, except mine are more, well, _feline_ than yours."

Logan didn't totally believe her, but a small part of him did. He hesitated, trying to figure out what to say.

"What's wrong, Logan?" she asked. "Why are you hesitating? You know as well as I do that I'm right. That we were meant to be. I only came back here because I sensed that you, a mutant just like me with powers just like mine, had finally come. Don't you get it? We were made for each other."

"What's your name?" He asked. "Do you have a name?"

She came as close to him as she could without having to kiss him and whispered into his ear, "My name's Anastasia Riverson, but they call me 'Tigress'. Remember it well. This won't be the last time that you hear it."

Then, she really did kiss him, right on the lips. Then, she leapt, cat-like up into the air and onto a several branches, calling, "I'll see you around, _Wolverine",_ before she leapt out of sight.

__

Who was she? Logan asked himself, smitten, intrigued and interested, before he went back inside.

And from that point on, he could not get her out of his head. And he wouldn't. EVER.


	3. The Adamantium Woman

Chapter Two: The Adamantium Woman

     _One Week Later…_

"So, what did she say her name was?" Jean Grey asked, looking seriously at Logan. 

"Which one?" Logan asked. "Her real name or her code name?"

"Her real name, please Logan." Mary Anne Stevens, Jean's new assistant, replied.  "And stop making jokes, please Logan." 

Mary Anne was a mutant girl of about 22 or 23 and her code name was "Aqua". She could manipulate the water and even turn herself into water. She was very good at what she did and her vast medical knowledge made her useful to Jean.  Logan liked Mary Anne, she was nice and all and pretty, but she had a habit of being way too serious in Logan's opinion.

"She said that her real name was Anastasia Riverson."  Logan said, coolly. _Damned Bitch_. He thought to himself. _She's as big of a bitch sometimes as Cyclops is a dick._

Aqua's eyes widened in absolute shock. "Anastasia Riverson?" she asked. "Are you sure that's what she said her name was?'

"Positive." Logan said. 

"Mary Anne, what's up?" Jean asked. 

"Hold on a second." Aqua said, going over to a computer and typing in something. A few seconds later, some stuff appeared on the monitor and Aqua started to lecture. 

"Anastasia Riverson, codename: 'Tigress'" she said. "She was a student here until about 2 or3 years ago. She was suddenly attacked by Sabretooth and then, no one ever saw her again. She was presumed dead, but I don't think that's the case. She couldn't have died. She can't feel physical pain, for one thing. She heals rapidly. And then, there's the condition of her skeletal system."

"What's wrong with it?" Logan asked.

"Nothing…except that it's just like yours." Aqua replied. " There's adamantium surgically grafted throughout the entire system. Now, since she is unable to feel pain, there is a distinct possibility that she could never feel what happened to her. Which would explain why she said that when she extracts her claws, she couldn't feel them coming out. However, whether or not she can feel emotional pain is unknown. She never bothered to tell anyone if she couldn't feel emotional pain. Until we know otherwise, I'm guessing that she can. Anyway, I know for a fact that she couldn't have died. Her skeletal system is far too tough and she heals too rapidly. So, she had to have simply vanished…I wonder why she came back."

"You're not the only one." Logan said. "It's been a week and yet I can't get her out if my head."

"Why not?" Jean asked.

"It's her scent." He replied. "It's lingering in my mind and I can't do anything about it."

    "Do you know why?" Aqua asked. 

"No" he said. " I don't know, but I'm gonna find out."

He got up and turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Jean called after him.

"To find her before she drives me nuts!"

"But Logan, you don't know anything about her!" Aqua cried. 

"So? That's never stopped me before!"

With that, he left the room and a little while later, he left the school. 

And little did he know that Tigress was watching him the entire time from the safety of a tree. 

"Oh, how I'm gonna love driving you crazy, Wolvie" she purred to herself. "This is gonna be one fun game." She smiled to herself and decided to follow him.


	4. Hunting the Huntress

Chapter Three: "Hunting The Huntress"

  Within the next two or three months or so, Logan had practically gone all over the country in search of the elusive "Tigress" and so far, he had been very unsuccessful. Every time he thought that he had a lead and was close to finding her, the trail would run cold and he would be back at square one and forced to start all over again. To make things just a little worse, the entire damn ordeal was starting to make him lose his sanity, or at this point, what was left of it. He didn't remember the last time he had wanted to find someone or simply _wanted _someone as badly as he wanted to find and just wanted Tigress. Oh, wait. Yes, he could remember the last time he'd wanted someone so badly. He wanted Jean Grey just as badly, but maybe that was just his thoughts, which had tendency to be with her wherever she was, doing the talking instead of his heart. His heart, on the other hand, was telling him what Tigress had told him the first night they formally met face-to-face. _You know that the two of you are two of a kind._ He could still hear her voice and smell her scent in his mind. It was almost like she had just left him yesterday rather than several months ago. _We were made of each other. _And then there was the statement that made him wonder if she could read his mind: _And besides, why settle for a psychic when you can have a mutant who is just like you?_

 With all the time he was spending thinking, Logan simply had to wonder why the hell he was unable to get her scent out of his mind. Tigress or Anastasia or whatever she was called, smelled like night-blooming jasmine, tiger lilies, honeysuckle and a variety of other flowers, including some tropical ones, something heady that he couldn't place (probably the natural scent of a tiger) and something else that was making him crazy.

_Maybe its just pheromones she released to attract me to her. _He thought. _Maybe that's why she's driving me out of my goddamn mind. Only pheromones could possibly do this to me. But why me? Why the fuck did she choose me?_  Then it struck him. There was a possibility that the only reason why she would release pheromones to attract him to her was because she wanted him sexually, or in other words, she wanted to mate with him. Why hadn't he thought of that before? She must have really screwed up his mind with the seemingly fatal combination of her beautiful scent and her goddamned pheromones for his thinking and his behavior to be so fucking off course. That was very unlike him.  

By now, Logan had entered the city of San Francisco. He'd picked up her scent a short time ago and was speeding up the bike in an attempt to catch her before she managed to evade him yet again for what was beginning to seem like the millionth time. Now, he was slightly lost, but he let her scent guide him to wherever she was. He needed to be in the same place as her and at the same time she was in order for him to successfully capture her. Her scent lead him to a Sheraton hotel, where he checked in for the night, deciding to get some rest. Then he'd start the hunt again, tomorrow.

Unknown to him and unseen by him, Tigress crouched on a nearby rooftop, watching him with interest.

"So, the hunter searches in vain for his prey, but what the hunter doesn't know his that he's not the hunter, he's the lamb." She purred to herself. "What the hunter doesn't realize is that he's hunting the huntress…and the huntress is so very good at what she does. Oh, Wolvie, this is going to be so much fun! You're playing right into my spider's web, my little fly."


	5. Scent of the Huntress

Chapter Four: The Scent of the Huntress  
  
Logan was now on the verge of losing his sanity. He hadn't been able to sniff out her scent or even locate her. And he had spent an entire damn week looking for her. She was being elusive again and he was willing to bet that she was doing it on purpose, just to be a goddamn tease. She had to be some sort of a hunter, for she was very good at avoiding him. It had been a while since he had last smelled her scent up close, but it was still there, fresh as ever. He was beginning to turn into some sort of deranged sexual beast, one driven by desperation, lust and the extremely intense pheromones that lingered in his scent and on his mind.  
  
Then, when he went back to the hotel in an attempt to clear his head, he caught a whiff of the very scent that he was looking for. Which could mean only one thing: She was or had been in the area, which meant that she wasn't far off. He nearly burst with absolute joy. He'd finally caught onto her elusive scent and was about to capture her, the ultimate prey. She had been driving him crazy for the past three or four months and at long last, he was going to have his revenge and drive her crazy. There was just one little glitch..which room was hers? 


	6. Tigress Reveals Herself

Two of A Kind 

Chapter Five: Tigress Reveals Herself

    Logan sniffed around the hotel for a solid two and a half hours before she picked up the scent of Tigress, which happened to be on the fourteenth floor. He wandered around the hallway, trying to see if the scent got stronger. Around room 1425, it did. In fact, it got so unbelievably strong that it nearly overwhelmed him with lust. And it wasn't human lust. It was more like the lust that animals in heat feel. Then, he noticed that the door to that particular room was, off all things, ajar.  He took a quick glance around and then went inside.

    All of a sudden, Logan's extraordinarily acute sense of smell was completely, totally and utterly overwhelmed by an unbelievably strong scent: honeysuckle, tiger lilies, tropical exotic flowers and some very intense pheromones that had to come from a woman. In fact, it was the intense female pheromones combined with a stronger natural scent that triggered his memory and alerted to the fact that it was indeed Tigress, or Anastasia Riverson. But then, something else told him that this wasn't the first time he had smelled her. Then, he realized that the first night they met wasn't the first time he'd smelled her scent, either. 

_Where have I smelled her before?_ He thought.

"Is there anyone here?" he called into the darkened room. That was when the door closed behind him.

He sniffed again. Her scent was extremely strong now.__

_She has **got** to be close by._ He thought. _I can hear her breathing._

Sure enough, he heard the sound of labored breathing. She had to be right behind him.

"That depends." A voice seductively purred. "Are you looking for me?"

"Anastasia Riverson." Logan murmured to himself. "I knew that I'd find you sooner or later. "

"Did you enjoy my little game of cat and mouse, Logan?" Anastasia purred. "I must say that I sure kept you guessing. That was the most fun I've had in a very long time, but I'm through playing with you. I wanted you and now I have you. That's all I need right now. And that's all I'll ever need again."

"You nearly drove me crazy trying to find you."  He said. "Now, are you going to tell me what you want with me or are you going to keep on teasing me?"

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't."


End file.
